


Art for Breaking All the Rules

by st_aurafina



Series: Art [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: Art [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/794610
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Art for Breaking All the Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky). Log in to view. 



[ ](https://imgur.com/nIZTB3k)

Resources:  
Subway photo: pexels.com  
Spiral photo: pexels.com  
Screencaps: screencapped.net  
Gradient: Oxoniensis  
Fonts: Never Let Go, The Only Exception, Forty-Six Regular all from Dafont 


End file.
